Microrelatos: de aves, gatos y más
by NRitsuka
Summary: Microrelatos: son historias cortas de KaixRei, relacionadas entre sí, que giran entorno al mundo de Beyblade. Advertencias: algunos relatos pueden tener alto contenido de miel. (Romance)
1. Capitulo 1: Mis ojos en tu rostro

Microrelatos: de aves, gatos y más.  
 _Capítulo 1:Mis ojos en tu rostro._  
Narrativa versión **Rei Kon.**

* * *

Y mis ojos se fueron nuevamente hasta tu perfil, como me encantaba ver tu nariz respingada, ver esas marcas azules en tus mejillas, tus pestañas cortas pero quebradas y esos labios…. ¡Oh, Dioses! Cómo amaba ver tus labios, tanto tiempo imaginando como debía sentirse el tacto de ellos sobre los míos. Volteaste e inmediatamente aparté la vista, ¡Uff…cerca! ¿Cuántas veces casi me atrapas?

Seguí disimulando la mirada mientras me ponía a revisar mi bey, Driger era mi cómplice, él lo sabía todo, podía sentirlo; en ocasiones se descontrolaba cuando se me aceleraba el corazón al verte, regresaba a la normalidad después de concentrarme, tener a mi bestia bit de es amanera, solo me hacía sentir culpable; tontos sentimientos humanos.

 **-¡Concéntrense! No permitiré que dejen de estar en forma** \- Tu voz… me encantaba aunque no fuese nada del otro mundo. Después de esa orden, seguí entrenando con Driger; nada "a normal" pasó, para mi suerte.

Caída la noche y antes de la cena, decidí tomar una ducha, compartía habitación con el ruso, así que me aseguré de que no entrara al cuarto por el momento **. –Está riñendo con Tyson en la sala de estar, no tendría que preocuparme por que invadiera mis 5 minutos privados-** Suspiré, entré al cuarto de baño y me deshice de las ropas chinas, entré a la regadera y dejé que mis cabellos largo se empaparan, después todo mi cuerpo en general.

Comencé a pensar en tu voz, en tu perfil, en todo tu cuerpo… **-¡No, no, no, no ahora, por favor!-** Miré mi entrepierna y efectivamente, tenía una erección. Era ya bastante difícil ser un chico en pleno desarrollo, en una casa llena de más chicos en iguales condiciones, para "intimarse" con uno mismo, se debía tener cautela, más aún cuando tu compañero de cuarto era el causante de tan caliente situación.

Traté de calmarme, pero por un minuto mi mente siguió imaginando ese cuerpo, ahí frente a mí en la ducha. **-¡Al diablo!-** empecé a manosear todo mi cuerpo y sin importarme los posibles ruidos externos o internos que yo mismo podía generar, me propuse satisfacerme. **-¡Ah, hm!-** Inundé el cuarto de baño de gemidos y eso bastó, me había corrido en la ducha. Terminé de ducharme y salí con ropas cómodas para ir a cenar, la toalla con la que secaba mi cabello me impidió notar que no estaba solo en la habitación.

 **-¿Terminaste?-** La voz hizo que me petrificara, voltee inmediatamente y ahí estaba Kai, sentado sobre su cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared mientras leía un libro despreocupadamente.

 **-¿A-acabas de entrar?-** Tragué saliva en lo que esperaba su respuesta **.**

 **-No-** Volteó a verme, dejó el libro sobre la cama y se levantó.

 **–Kai, em- yo-ah…-** Estaba sumamente nervioso y no sabía ni lo que salía de mi boca.

 **-Solo vine a avisarte que la cena está lista, te esperamos** \- Apartó la vista de mí y salió de la habitación. Me quedé de pie unos minutos pensando en lo de hace un momento.

 **-El definitivamente me escuchó-**

* * *

 **¡Hola! muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi fic, como verás es algo muy corto, pero esa es la idea, espero de este modo poder actualizar rápidamente para que puedas acompañarme en mis actualizaciones. ¿Te gustó? espero que sí, por cierto, me harías muy feliz si me dejas tu opinión en un comentario. Gracias, nos leemos pronto. 3**


	2. Capítulo 2: Desayuno americano

Microrelatos: de aves, gatos y más.  
 _Capítulo 2- Desayuno americano._  
Narrativa versión **Kai Hiwatari.**

* * *

La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas del dojo, iluminaban perfectamente los rostros de quienes reposaban cómodamente en las camas, tres rostros de jóvenes chicos que, después de una noche de duro entrenamiento, caían rendidos por el agotamiento.

 **-¡Rei, despierta!-** Pude ver como el chino que acaba de nombrar se revolvía un poco entre las sábanas. **–Seguiremos entrenando, despierta a los demás.-** Después de esto, salí de la habitación.

Poco después, Rei venía detrás de mi tratando de mantener mi paso firme y rápido. Me detuve y volteé. **– ¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Kai, es temprano y además es sábado; por favor, déjanos descansar el fin de semana, hemos entrenado toda la semana desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. –** Rei me encaraba con firmeza, siempre lo hacía, nunca de una manera hostil, pero siempre firme. Pude ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos, estaba agotado, probablemente los demás también.

Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos, pude notar que el rojo en sus mejillas se hacía notorio **. –Ve a descansar-** Me volteé nuevamente y antes de continuar mi camino, me detuvo su voz, instintivamente.

 **-Espera, ¿no quieres desayunar?-** Logré escuchar de él.

 **-Rei, acabo de decirte que puedes seguir descansando, les daré el fin de semana para reponerse-** Giré solo un poco mi cabeza para no verme descortés.

 **-Pero estás despierto, haré el desayuno, no es problema.-** Caminó hacia mí y tomo mi brazo.

 **–Además, puedes ayudar.-** Me dio una sonrisa rápida y me jaló en dirección a la cocina. Me dejé guiar; por algún motivo ningún reproche salió de mi boca, para mi sorpresa.

Entrando a la cocina, me soltó, me recargué con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta; miraba de reojo lo que el pelinegro hacía, la emoción se notaba en su rostro, en realidad en todo su cuerpo, estaba feliz.

Empezó abriendo la nevera, sacando un ingrediente tras otro, lo extendió todo sobre la mesa de la concina para seguir recolectando, esta vez utensilios.

 **-Max me dijo que quería panqueques para el desayuno, pensé que sería lindo tener un desayuno americano una vez, así que prepararemos eso hoy. Kai, ¿te gustan los panqueques?-** Me miró, tardé en darle respuesta.

 **–Sí, ¿sabes prepararlos?-** Aparté la vista de él para preguntarle, sin perder mi posición desinteresada.

 **-Nunca los he preparado, pero puedo hacerlo; leí varios libros de cocina antes de dormir, me emociona la idea de hacer panqueques para el pequeño Max.-** Rei sonreía de una manera encantadora, no había como negarlo.

Podía sentir como mis mejillas ardían un poco, ¿cómo podían? ¿Había sido solo una muestra de alegría? Buffé frustrado, estaba a punto de irme de ahí cuando noté que Rei no alcanzaba el recipiente rojo que quería. Me acerqué por detrás y en un estirón, tomé el recipiente; Rei quedó entre la alacena y mi pecho; pude oler por uno segundos su cabello, fresco, a lavanda; me encaró, alzó la vista y nos quedamos cara a cara, su expresión de asombro cambió rápidamente a una avergonzada, pero no retrocedí.

 **-Gracias-** Bajó su vista, tenerlo a tan corta distancia me hizo recordar la escena de hace unas semanas… Rei tocándose en la ducha. Miles de imágenes vinieron a mi mente en cuestión de segundos, sus gemidos inundaron mi cabeza también.

Puse mi mano izquierda sobre su brazo, instintivamente alzó la vista, nuestros miradas chocaron nuevamente.  
 **–Aquí tienes-** Salí de la cocina después de entregarle el recipiente rojo.

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por leer el segundo microrelato de mi fanfic, espero que te guste y que puedas comentarme qué te pareció este capítulo. Yo se que voy algo lento, pero quiero tomarme el tiempo de desarrollar un poco las cosas antes de la "acción" jeje bueno, espero tu opinión. Un saludo y gracias por leerme. Nos vemos.**


	3. Capítulo 3: La noche es fresca

Microrelatos: de aves, gatos y más.  
 _Capítulo 3- La noche es fresca._  
Narrativa versión **Rei Kon.**

* * *

El momento era incómodo, bastante incómodo a decir verdad. Estábamos tomando la cena, pero desde el desayuno de hace una semana, la situación entre Kai y yo era un poco extraña. No nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos, yo al menos no podía sostenerle la mirada, había dejado de verlo culposamente. ¿Lo había incomodado? ¿Habría sido tan obvio? ¿Y si ahora a Kai le daba repulsión la idea de que tal vez yo estuviera interesado en él? Mi cabeza era un lío completamente, no podía dormir bien al compartir habitación con él, el entrenamiento también era complicado, prefería entrenar con Max, con Tyson, pero con él… era una situación que evitaba a toda costa.

 **-Soy un cobarde…-** se me escapó quedamente en la mesa.  
 **-Rei, ¿estás bien?-** Max quien estaba sentado a mi lado, me tomó del hombro y preocupado me miró **. –No te ves animado últimamente viejo-  
-Eh, si estoy bien Max, solo estaba pensando en lo que les gustaría para la comida de mañana- **Sonreí un poco forzadamente.

 **-¡Viejo, definitivamente tienes que hacer curry! ¡Y PESCADO FRITO!-** Tyson había saltado de su lugar para darme una lista inmensa de lo que le gustaría comer.

 **-Vamos Tyson, Rei no es nuestro chef, podemos hacer algo nosotros-** Max me miró, me reconfortaba sentir tanta empatía con el rubio.

Kai que había permanecido callado durante la cena, se levantó. **–Gracias por la comida-** Me miró por uno o dos segundos y después salió en dirección a las habitaciones.

Tragué saliva, tenía que encontrar algo que hacer hasta que Kai estuviera dormido o al menos pretendiera hacerlo, cuando yo entrara a la habitación. Max y Tyson me volvieron a sacar de mis pensamientos.

 **-¡Entonces Rei! ¿Harás pescado frito?-** Tyson me había tomado por los hombros, mientras Max trataba de quitármelo de encima. **-¡Qué lo dejes en paz!-**

Después de recoger la mesa, lavar los tras y acomodar la cocina, me despedí de Tyson y Max que, supuestamente pretendían ayudar. No me dirigí a las habitaciones, me quedé en el patio, sentado en la entrada principal del dojo, meditando con los ojos cerrados y con la espalda posada en el marco de la misma; la noche caía y el fresco era evidente, podía oír el ruido de los grillos, el ruido del agua corriendo de aquel diminuto estanque.

 **–Kai…-** Abrí los ojos y lo vi, mi mente me estaba traicionando a ese grado.

 **-Rei-** Abrí los ojos aún más por la sorpresa, era real, Kai estaba parado frente a mí, recargado en el otro marco de la entrada. **-¿Me dirás qué te tiene tan distante?-**

 **-¿De dónde saliste?** No te escuché venir.- Me levanté para encararlo un poco mejor.

 **-Kon, sabes que detesto repetir las cosas y odio que no me respondan**.- Su mirada era intensa, me calaba hasta los huesos.

Guardé silencio y bajé la mirada, era ahora; ahora era el momento para decirle, ¿decirle? ¿Decirle qué? ¿Qué me había enamorado de él perdidamente desde que está en el equipo?, mi silencio fue mi propia sentencia.

 **-Bien, no volveré a insistir-** Me había dado la espalda dispuesto a dejarme ahí.

 **-Kai, yo…-** me apresuré para poder detenerlo, era ahora o nunca. El seguía de espalda y la distancia entre nosotros era prudente. **–Capitán, me gusta...me gustas Kai…-**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, ¡disculpa la demora! me apena muchísimo pero me atraso por cosillas de la universidad. En fin, espero que te guste este capítulo y que no me odies por dejarlo en la parte más crucial, jajaja lo siento. Espero que lo estés disfrutando, coméntame que te parece el fic, me encantaría saber tu opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias a las personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje, lo aprecio muchísimo. Gracias. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Mantengamos vivo el fandom KaixRei.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sutilmente no, o tal vez

Microrelatos: de aves, gatos y más.  
 _Capítulo 4- Sutilmente no, o tal vez._  
Narrativa versión **Kai Hiwatari.**

* * *

No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Rei estaba declarándose… se me estaba declarando a mí. Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos, parecía sincero; su rostro estaba sonrojado, desviaba la mirada al suelo y sus hombros estaban tensos. ¿Qué demonios tenía que decirle?

 **-Yo… bueno, sé que esto es muy incómodo porque soy un chico y además estamos en el mismo equipo y… solo quería que lo supieras… no-no es necesario que respondas, no espero que lo hagas… bue-..buenas noches Kai.-** Rei no me había mirado en todo su discurso y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, lo detuve tomándolo suavemente del brazo.

 **-Escucha Rei, no puedo corresponderte, lo sabes bien; eso complicaría las cosas y solo traería problemas** \- mientras hablaba, pude ver que una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, la que limpió inmediatamente, algo en mí se apretó al verlo resistirse al llanto.

 **-Rei** …- Lo tomé por los hombros instintivamente y aunque se resistió, lo abracé.

 **-Kai… basta, suéltame-** Kon se hacía el duro, aunque podía sentir como temblaba entre mis brazos. **–Escucha Rei, también me gustas; pero no es posible en este momento tener algo, nos distraería de nuestro trabajo, los beyblade son lo más importante por ahora, así que por favor… olvídate de todo. –** Y después de decirle esas últimas palabras, lo solté, le di la espalda y preferí retirarme al dojo, esa anoche no dormiríamos en el mismo dormitorio, Rei necesitaba estar solo.

Pasé a sentarme a la sala de estar del dojo, en él estaban Tyson y Max molestándose como siempre mientras veían la televisión.

 **-Oye Kai, ¿dónde está Rei? Necesito que haga entrar en razón a Max.-** Soltó emocionado Tyson, de manera escandalosa como de costumbre.

 **-No lo sé-** Bufé cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba asiento.

 **-Oh vamos, me pareció verlos hablar en la entrada del dojo, ¿no lo habrás hecho enojar o algo no?-** Tyson ya se encontraba sentado a mi lado tratando de molestarme.

 **-Vamos Tyson, seguro está en los dormitorios, vamos, vamos.-** Dijo Max entusiasmadamente, tuve que interrumpir.

 **-Rei no está con ánimos de soportar sus idioteces, déjenlo descansar por hoy.-** Sentencié firmemente.

 **-¡Ehhhh! Si Rei no se siente bien, tenemos que animarlo, en momentos como estos es cuando necesitas de tus amigos.-** Gritó Tyson poniéndose de pie.

Max me miró, afinó su mirada y después miró a Tyson. – **Tyson, creo que no es momento de molestar a Rei, tendremos que despertarlo por la mañana-**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero ¿por qué? No me digas que ahora acatamos firmemente las ordenes de Kai-** Tyson sacudió a Max un poco.

 **-Vamos Tyson, es tarde y –** Max dio un bostezo profundo- **estoy cansado y quiero dormir un poco**.

 **-Cielos Max, tu todo el tiempo tienes sueño-** Tyson llevó sus brazos atrás de la nuca, tomando una pose de superioridad.

 **-¿Todo el tiempo? ¡Quién se la pasa dormido todo el día eres tú!-** Acusó el rubio mientras picaba un costado del moreno. **–Anda vamos a la habitación a dormir-** Max empujó a Tyson en dirección a los dormitorios.

Pude tener paz solo unos segundos después, necesitaba meditar lo que hace un momento había sucedido con Rei. ¿Realmente fue lo mejor?

* * *

 **Perdón por tardar tanto, ya volveré a estar más activa por aquí. Una disculpa.**


	5. Chapter 5: Que empiece el juego

Microrelatos: de aves, gatos y más.  
 _Capítulo 5- Que empiece el juego._  
Narrativa versión **Rei Kon.**

* * *

Pude ver a lo lejos como Max y Tyson se encaminaban a los dormitorios, esperé unos minutos para ver si Kai hacía lo mismo, pero no pasó. Seguí parado en la entrada de la casa tratando de comprender lo que hace un momento había dicho Kai tan firmemente…

 _-"_ _ **Escucha Rei, también me gustas…"-**_ Abrí bien los ojos repitiendo esas palabras en mi cabeza, lo que había salido de la boca de kai, tan a la ligera pero que aceleró mi corazón. Había oportunidad, sí que la había, él lo había dicho después de todo, le gustaba a Kai, así que no podía rendirme.

Suspiré y me encaminé a mi habitación, sabía que Kai no estaría ahí esa noche, lo supuse, pero sería bueno para mi mente, tenía que pensar la manera en la que "mi amado capitán" aceptara lo que sentía. Finalmente me quedé dormido después de pasar más de dos horas revolviéndome en mi cama, entre sueños llegó a mí una gran idea, seduciría a Kai Hiwatari.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté lo antes posible, tomé una ducha y me perfumé un poco; decidí usar ese día una camisa tradicional china de color vino, pantalones negros como de costumbre y dejar mi cabello en una trenza un poco despeinada, después de una última revisión en el espejo, salí en dirección a la sala de estar.

Nadie había despertado aún, y no había rastro de Kai ¿dónde había pasado la noche? Un ruido sordo me hizo acechar el patio trasero y ahí lo vi, entrando sin camisa mientras los rayos del sol salían, un ligero sudor recorría su marcado torso, el calor se subió inmediatamente a mi mejillas, casi podía estar seguro que mi cara ahora el del mismo color que mi camisa, sacudí mi cabeza y me retiré a la cocina en silencio.

 **-Se supone que el que debe seducirle soy yo, no al revés-** Suspiré y empecé a cortar unas naranjas que había en la nevera, estaba seguro que esta era una buena oportunidad, me apresuré para hacer un refrescante jugo de naranja y posteriormente un omelette para el desayuno; cocinar me desestresaba, disfrutaba mucho ese momento y más tan temprano por la mañana.

Dejé en pausa por un momento la elaboración del desayuno, serví una jarra pequeña con el juego que recién había exprimido y me encaminé un poco nervioso donde antes había espiado al ruso.

 **-¿Entrenando tan temprano?-** Kai inmediatamente me encaró un poco sorprendido.

 **-No me gusta desperdiciar el tiempo, como capitán, necesito mantenerme en forma-** Kai no despegaba la vista de mí, eso me puso un poco nervioso, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en no delatar mis no tan buenas intenciones llevándole aquel dichoso jugo que, no me percaté de aquella piedra lisa que pisé y que fue la causante de que tropezara lanzando la jarra directo al torso de Hiwatari.

 **-¡Ah!-** A pesar del ataque directo a su persona, Kai con excelentes reflejos logró cogerme antes de caer directo al lodo que recién se había formado.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** Kai me sostenía firme, con un brazo rodeando mi cintura y con el otro tomando mi hombro.

 **-Yo, lo siento tanto-** Era inevitable, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, una mezcla de vergüenza, frustración y decepción se había acumulado en mis mejillas, estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo por arruinarlo que tardé unos segundos en notar un pequeño gran detalle; estaba tocando su torso desnudo, su gran y mojado torso, justo a la altura de uno de sus pectorales; abrí bien los ojos y por un momento pensé que mi nariz empezaría a sangrar.

 **-Los accidentes pasan, pero debes estar más atento a dónde pisas; me sorprende, no es algo que te ocurra a menudo Rei-** Kai se había incorporado soltando el agarre de hace unos segundos, me dio la espalda un momento para coger su bey y su playera, secó su torso y empezó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios, todo bajo mi atenta mirada.

 **-El jugo se ve bueno, espero que puedas hacer un poco más para el desayuno-** Se frenó en seco unos segundos y sin voltear soltó: **-Por cierto, esa camisa te va bien-**

Me quedé mudo, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero mi mente no reaccionó, automáticamente recogí la jarra y caminé a la cocina. **–Creo que eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba-**

* * *

 **Hola, esta vez traigo el capítulo 5, a penas ayer subí el anterior pero quería darle seguimiento. ¡Espero que les esté gustando! Personalmente me gusta la idea de que sea Kon quien intente seducir a Kai, pero ya veremos como le va con esa torpeza que el viene cada vez que está junto al ruso. Espero que les guste el fanservice (?) de este capítulo, ahí vamos más o menos desenvolviendo la situación.**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias a Aome Kon por tan bonito mensaje que me dejó en el capítulo anterior, que alguien lo lea y comente me llena de felicidad y me impulsa a no abandonar la historia. Muchas gracias.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
